vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Y'Shaarj
Summary Y'Shaarj was deemed the most powerful and wicked of the Old Gods and one of the four Old Gods of Azeroth, it held the largest portion of the Black Empire in Kalimdor and is also majorly responsible for the creation of the mantid race and the Sha. It is currently the only Old God to have been slain by the Titans, which resulted in major damage done to Azeroth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, 2-B via environmental destruction Name: Y'Shaarj, Rage Unbound, God of Seven Heads, The Seven Headed One, Beast of Seven Heads Origin: Warcraft Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Old God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 5, and 7. Y'Shaarj's influence will continue as long as its heart is intact. The Old Gods do not die, do not live, and reside outside the cycle of life), Large Size (Type 4), Darkness Manipulation (Old Gods exist as physical manifestations of the Void: a dark vampiric force driven to devour all energy and twist creation inward to feed upon itself), Corruption (Type 3), Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Poisoned the minds, darkened the thoughts, and drew out the fears of the titan-forged), Possession (Simply being near his heart or subject to his Void energy will possess an individual with an Echo of Y'Shaarj), Summoning, Empathic Manipulation (Created the Sha, which are manifestations of negative emotions), Madness Manipulation, Telepathy, Causality Manipulation (The Old Gods are responsible for the time anomalies which had caused subtle changes to history), Acausality (Type 1. Ultimately unaffected by time anomalies) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Massively superior to the likes of Deathwing and above all other Old Gods including Yogg-Saron. Destroyed numerous mountains and Titan-Forged when being torn out of Azeroth by Aman'Thul, and left an eternal wound that would eventually destroy all of Azeroth if left unattended. Could match all the Titan-Forged simultaneously. More powerful than G'huun who threatens to rupture Azeroth like a giant boil), Multiverse level via environmental destruction (Responsible for the corruption of the timeways and could potentially have corrupted the main timeway, which would result in doom and destruction throughout countless universes. If the Black Empire containing all four Old Gods of Azeroth were to rise, or if one of the Old Gods’s campaigns succeeded, they would bring about the Hour of Twilight, which Nozdormu mentioned, would leave no more timeways left to protect). Speed: Unknown (Comparable to the Titan-Forged) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, far higher via environmental destruction Durability: At least Planet level (Comparable to the other Old Gods and all of the Titan-Forged. Was able to temporarily survive being torn out of Azeroth by Aman'Thul). Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Continental (Comparable in size to the other Old Gods, including Yogg-Saron), Multiversal via environmental destruction Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery IK91DLOSJI9K1459271665428.gif|Y'Shaarj, Rage Unbound in Hearthstone Heart_of_Y'Shaarj.png|The Heart of Y'Shaarj Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Gods Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Biology Users Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Blizzard Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users